ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Lizard
Doctor Curtis Connors was a notable genetic biologist on payroll from Oscorp Industries who was assigned to work on combining desirable physical attributes of animals with humans to improve health, including restoring his own amputated right arm, which had been lost years prior in a terrible accident and now has replaced it with a fully functioning, mechanical prosthetic arm. Obsessed with completing his goal no matter the cost, Connors created a serum made from modified lizard DNA that had been electrolyted and injected it into himself, hoping to regrow his arm somehow. Needless to say, the serum worked all too well, mutating him into a feral Cross-Species brute known as the Lizard. Spider-Man was able to take the creature down, and brought him into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but Connors was eventually broken out by some of Oscorp's more elusive operatives and forcibly recruited into the corporation's superhuman initiative in order to counteract S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Avenger Initiative. Powers and Abilities * Lizard Physiology: While transformed into The Lizard, Connors possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. * Superhuman Strength: Connors himself has the normal physical strength of a human male of his age, height, and build that engages in little regular exercise. While transformed, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 12 tons. His physical strength has extended into the muscles of his legs allowing him to leap about 18 feet into the air. * Superhuman Speed: While transformed, Connors can run and move at speeds greater than that of the finest human athlete and can reach a top speed of about 45 miles per hour. * Superhuman Stamina: While transformed, Connors' advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: While transformed, Connors' scaly skin and superhumanly enhanced bodily tissues provide him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, and small caliber bullets without sustaining injury. * Superhuman Agility: In his transformed state, Connors' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Connors' reflexes are similarly enhanced while transformed and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite The Lizard's physical durability, he can sustaining physical injury. However, if injured, his body is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While transformed, Connors' healing powers are developed to the point where he can fully regenerate missing limbs, just like many known reptile species. * Tail: While transformed, Connors has a long, reptilian-like tail that he can use to help balance himself or as an offensive weapon. He is capable of whipping his tail at speeds of at least 70 miles per hour. Considering his strength and physical toughness, he can generate enough force to shatter concrete. Like some geckos, The Lizard can detach his tail and grow a new one. * Fangs & Claws: While transformed, Connors' fingers and toes are each tipped with razor sharp claws that, combined with his natural strength, are able to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. His mouth is also filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that he can use as offensive weapons in close combat situations. Category:Villains Category:Cross-Species Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Scientists Category:Sinister Six Members